


An Intriguing Notion (Or The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right)

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter



Series: Fall In Love [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon - Anime, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter
Summary: After the eventful adventure that was the Ouran Fair, the Host Club is happy for things to settle down and for everything to return back to the way things were. That is, at least, until Kaoru sees Tamaki and Kyoya cuddling, Hikaru sees Tamaki and Haruhi making puppy dog eyes at each other, Honey sees Kyoya and Haruhi being soft on one another, Mori sees Tamaki and Kyoya fighting with each other, and Renge sees how close the main trio of the Host Club have become.Or:The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Fall In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	An Intriguing Notion (Or The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/gifts).



> My girlfriend and I really love the Ouran High School Host Club anime and we're firm believers in the concept of polyamory and, "Why not both?" Hence why you'll see that this story, and the following Ouran stories, are all TamaKyoHaru (which is their actual ship name so far as I could tell). 
> 
> Just as a quick aside, I use the spelling of "Kyoya" because that was what I discovered when researching how to type his name instead of simply looking at the AO3 character tags and now it's too late to change it. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, enjoy!

**Kaoru**

Kaoru echoed his twin’s yawn not even half a second after he had heard it, exhaustion tugging at his limbs and making his steps clumsy and lethargic. Hikaru didn’t seem much better off, cuddled up against Kaoru’s side with his injured arm carefully resting in the sling that Kyoya had provided them, mumbling under his breath things that Kaoru only half-followed. The only thing that made him snap awake was the quiet question of, “Did you remember to grab your phone?” 

In a perfect world Kaoru would have been able to claim that yes, he had remembered his phone, and no, his memory wasn’t awful, and _yes, Hikaru, I’m not so bad as to forget my phone ever again._ The world was not perfect, however, and Kaoru remembered, in perfect clarity, how he had left his phone in the Host Club’s music room after changing outfits for the last time. 

His silence must have been an answer all on its own, Hikaru pursing his lips and clearly pouting while also very obviously trying not to laugh at him, “Seriously, Kaoru?” It took everything Kaoru had to not hit his brother upside the head because he had _no_ room to talk. 

“At least I’m not reckless enough to fall out of a moving carriage.” The pout grew worse and Kaoru groaned, straightening up and nudging Hikaru to stand up himself. “It’s back in the club room. I’ll go grab it. You wait here-”

“You’re abandoning me, Kaoru?” Hikaru looked up at him with wide, desperate eyes, a sheen of wetness to them that Kaoru immediately laughed at. It was even funnier when Hikaru obviously wanted to cross his arms to pout more effectively and found himself unable to due to his injury. “Oh, shut up.” 

Shaking his head, Kaoru nudged Hikaru over towards one of the windows, leaning him against it and checking to make sure he wasn’t about to fall unconscious before speaking. “Stay here, okay? You’re still woozy from the pain meds and I’ll only be a couple of minutes.” 

Kaoru was half-prepared for Hikaru to throw a fit, but instead he just sighed and gave a conceding nod. Kaoru made a mental note to ask Kyoya for more of whatever pain medication Hikaru had been dosed on because it was _wonderfully_ effective. 

With a quick _be right back_ Kaoru turned and made his way back up to Music Room 3, almost certain that he had moved his phone to the piano in one of the back rooms when he and the other Host Club members had taken a moment to change and relax in the room after the Fair had officially ended. 

As soon as they had gotten back to their clubroom earlier that night, everyone had essentially collapsed into seats and hadn’t moved for a while. Kaoru and even Hikaru hadn’t felt the urge to even so much as tease Haruhi or torment Tamaki because, well, it had definitely been a harrowing night. Thankfully, by the time he and Hikaru had left the clubroom just ten or fifteen minutes ago, some of the others had already headed out and everyone had been looking much more normal. 

Mori and Honey had been the first ones to leave, Kaoru recalled, the two calling it in as soon as they were satisfied everyone was alright. Honey had hugged everyone, and Mori had said something quietly to Tamaki that had left him beaming and delighted. If Kaoru had to guess, Mori had probably told him how happy he was that Tamaki had decided to stay. 

Haruhi had been the next one to leave after them, looking utterly exhausted and ready to fall asleep on her feet. It hadn’t stopped her from lecturing and tearing into a pouting, puppy-eyed Tamaki on talking about his feelings instead of doing something reckless. The pathetic look on Tamaki’s face had him and Hikaru laughing for at least five minutes after Haruhi had left with a threat that Tamaki had better be at the next club’s meeting. 

After that it was just Kyoya and Tamaki left sharing a couch with Kaoru and Hikaru on another. One look at Hikaru’s exhausted stance and small winces had firmly ended the night in Kaoru’s mind, the two trailing off with calls of goodbye. It was mildly embarrassing that Kaoru was already heading back since he had no doubt Tamaki and Kyoya were still in the club room.

The only reassurance he had was that not only had Tamaki done much stupider than losing his phone, but it was likely that the two either wouldn’t notice him or were already gone. Kyoya wasn’t much one for lingering in a place when there wasn’t work to be done, and he had no doubt Tamaki wanted nothing more than to go home and get some rest after the long, emotional day. 

He was therefore surprised that when he finally got back to the room and eased the door open, the lights were still on. There was no one in the main room, but Kyoya would never leave the lights on after leaving a room -- he was too thorough for that to ever happen. That meant they were probably in one of the back rooms either half-asleep or yelling at each other. Well, Kyoya would be lecturing Tamaki who would be looking like a kicked puppy. 

Hm. If Kaoru grabbed his phone quick enough there was a high chance that he could get some great blackmail material. A good person wouldn’t, but, thankfully, Kaoru wasn’t much of a good person. And, luck of all luck, he heard voices from the room he had left his phone in. 

Grin already curling on his lips, Kaoru snuck towards the door, eager to see the situation. Either he could sneak in and take some pictures, or he could throw the door wide open and scare the crap out of Tamaki. Either one would be delightful, and magnificent, and- 

Oh. 

Instead of seeing the two half-asleep on opposite ends of the couch or Kyoya lecturing Tamaki, instead Kaoru saw Tamaki and Kyoya, well… _cuddling._ That was at least the best way he could describe it what with Tamaki pressed up against Kyoya’s side, face tucked against the other’s chest and hands clutched tightly around whatever fabric he could grab onto. 

Kyoya, who Kaoru would have expected to look highly uncomfortable or even annoyed, instead just looked… _soft._ He had one hand on the back of Tamaki’s head, blond hair threaded through his fingers, and his free arm wrapped around Tamaki’s back. He was even rubbing up-and-down lightly at Tamaki’s spine, not an ounce of discomfort in his gaze. He must have been more terrified than Kaoru thought with everything that had happened. 

Not sure whether to back out or interrupt the two, Kaoru startled when he heard Tamaki’s voice. Instead of over-the-top and dramatically emotional it was… quiet. It was quiet and _self-aware_ because Kaoru heard him mumble a soft, “I’m an idiot.” 

“You are not an idiot, Tamaki,” Kyoya said, looking down at him with an expression that was _soft._ Kaoru forgot, sometimes, with how the two of them acted, but Kyoya and Tamaki had been friends for years. As far as he knew they had become friends not long after Tamaki transferred into their middle school. “Contrary to popular belief, I know that you are more intelligent than others believe.” 

Tamaki was quiet in response, Kaoru surprised to find he was near holding his breath before he heard Tamaki give a wry, bitter chuckle. It was a sound Kaoru didn’t like -- not coming from the boss. “Haven’t you heard, Kyoya? I’m the _idiot_ prince of a _host club-_ ”

“ _Tamaki._ ” Kyoya’s voice was sharp and- And _something._ There was something in his tone that wasn’t quite anger, but Kaoru hesitated to call it fear when it was _Kyoya._ “You are _not an idiot._ If anything, this mess was just as much our fault for not noticing and letting you think-” 

Kyoya cut himself off sharply, silent as if he were out of words which was, well. That was the most surprising thing of the night. Kyoya _always_ knew what to say in a situation. To hear him _cut himself off_ and then fall silent as if he were _out of words_ was- Well. It wasn’t good.

The silence suddenly felt _stifling,_ Kaoru weighing his chances on making it out alive if he interrupted the moment. Either it would help break up the tension or it would just make things worse. It was a fifty-fifty shot and, honestly, Kaoru was willing to take those odds. 

Just as he was reaching out a hand to push the door open with a clever retort on the tip of his tongue, though, he heard Kyoya speaking softly, something in his voice so… _tender._ “I thought we were best friends, mon ami.” 

Kaoru was half-tempted to laugh because Kyoya had said something in _French,_ but instead he found himself trying not to jump at the fact Tamaki was _crying._ It wasn’t his loud, over-the-top, dramatic crying, either. It was… 

He had leaned back to look up at Kyoya with wide eyes, _silent_ as tears welled up in his eyes before sliding down his face. He was so _quiet,_ but his smile was so… It was actually… 

Ah.

Well, then.

Kaoru eased his way back from the door, quiet as he could be as he turned to leave the club room. He would just get his phone tomorrow, he decided. 

**Hikaru**

Between the two of them Hikaru could easily admit that he was the one who tended to come up with more of their pranks and jokes -- or at least push Kaoru into doing them with him. It was rare that they would try to pull one over on each other and, even rarer, that Kaoru would try to pull one over on Hikaru. That didn’t mean it _never_ happened, though.

Which was why there was _no way_ that Kyoya and Tamaki, of all people, were having a secret and forbidden love affair that they had kept hidden from the rest of them. 

For one thing, the idea of Kyoya being in a secret, forbidden love affair was _hilarious._ Hikaru had ended up hitting his hurt arm against the wall where he had been laughing so hard, which was _not_ what he deserved no matter _what_ Kaoru said. 

For another thing, the idea of Tamaki being in a secret, forbidden love affair and keeping _quiet_ about it was impossible. The boss could be many, many, _many_ things, but quiet had never been one of them. If he were in some secret relationship with Kyoya then half the school would have known. 

Kaoru had put up an argument that maybe it was ‘new,’ but Hikaru doubted it. Their next time at the club proved it, Hikaru watching in between customers as Tamaki and Kyoya acted the same towards each other as they always did -- which was begging for expensive things and saying no to expensive things, respectively. 

“You’re still doubting me, aren’t you?” Kaoru was pouting at him as he leaned against him, careful of his arm that was already doing much better. “I’m _telling you_ those two were _all_ over each other.” 

“I don’t think cuddling counts when that’s how the boss acts around all of us,” Hikaru rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side to free up more room as Kaoru whined and nuzzled against his neck. “Besides, they’re acting the same as they always do. If they _were_ together then the boss, at least, would be a flustered wreck.”

Kaoru huffed, Hikaru listening to him grumbling and complaining before he was jolting up and almost knocking Hikaru to the floor, “Oh- Oh, but, what if they’re _not_ together but they _want to be!_ ”

“Kaoru,” Hikaru groaned, shaking his head as arms latched onto him. “C’mon, those two are just the same as they always are. We know what the boss is like when he pines, and he’s definitely not pining after Kyoya-” 

“But what if _Kyoya-senpai_ is pining after _Tamaki-senpai._ ” Kaoru never carried a joke for too long -- especially against Hikaru. He also never sounded so _serious_ when it came to a joke. 

Quiet for a moment, Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who didn’t so much as flinch as they stared at each other. “You…” Hikaru trailed off for a moment, finally frowning. “You really think there’s something going on between them?”

“Well…” Kaoru relaxed his grip and leaned back, looking thoughtful. “The two have always been close friends considering how long they’ve known each other now, but what I saw that night… I never would have thought Kyoya-senpai could look so…” Kaoru trailed off again, heavy meaning attached to the silence. “You know?”

“Honestly? I can’t even picture it,” Hikaru admitted, looking towards where Kyoya was no doubt selling more merchandise to a gaggle of girls. “I mean, he’s… He’s _Kyoya-senpai._ He doesn’t really do emotions.”

“Which is why there’s no other way to explain it,” Kaoru huffed, finally letting go before narrowing his eyes. “When’s the last time you took your pain medication?” Ah. Well, that would explain the twinge of pain he had been feeling in his arm for the last couple of hours. “ _Hikaru._ ”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Hikaru defended, not bothering to fight as he was pushed over to sit down. “Kaoru, really, I’m a lot better than I was.” 

“You’re _also_ not fully healed.” Kaoru gently shoved at his shoulders until he was in the seat, nodding to himself after a moment. “Stay here, okay? I’ll go grab them and you can take them before we head home today.” 

Hikaru didn’t even get a chance to protest before Kaoru was running off, shouting something to Kyoya that Hikaru couldn’t quite make out over the din of chatter and charm. Kyoya glanced over at him, though, and seemed to study him for a moment before looking back to Kaoru and giving a nod. He must have decided that Kaoru was being truthful about running out to get his meds. 

Ah, but that left Hikaru with nothing to do as he sat and sulked with no one except his stupid, hurting arm. Maybe if he looked pathetic enough Honey would feel bad for him and share a little bit of cake… Then again. It was _Honey._ It was a fifty-fifty chance on whether the older teen would willingly share or hoard it with no mercy. 

A burst of giggles had his attention straying over to where Tamaki had been holding court -- _had_ because when Hikaru looked over he saw the boss was wrapped around Haruhi and nuzzling against her. Haruhi looked far too used to the antics and it was a struggle trying to decide if he should help or give himself in to the urge to laugh at her. He decided to go with the right option and laugh his ass off. 

“ _Haru_ hi,” Tamaki whined, loud and high and back to as normal as he could be. “Why would you say such _mean_ things to Daddy?” Ah. Some things about the boss would never change. “I just want the best for my little girl!”

Hikaru was too far away to hear Haruhi’s quiet response, but it didn’t take a genius to guess that she was contesting Tamaki’s parental claim to her once again. It was a common enough sight during club hours and Hikaru let himself smile and relax as he looked around the room again, taking in happy, smiling customers, his friends entertaining them with happiness of their own, and relaxing fully at knowing his brother would soon be back with something to help his lingering aches and pain. 

When he looked back to Tamaki and Haruhi, he wasn’t too surprised to see that their customers had scattered to either talk to another host member or join their friends for some well-deserved gossip. What Hikaru _hadn’t_ been expecting was to see Tamaki’s arm hooked around Haruhi’s shoulder with Haruhi fully turned towards him and saying something quietly. 

The pose alone wasn’t too odd, but Tamaki was quiet and _calm,_ nodding to whatever Haruhi was saying with a fond quirk of his lips that Hikaru only saw when the other was at his happiest. Haruhi, on her part, was fully relaxed against the arm around her shoulders, looking up at Tamaki with a small smile of her own. Both of their postures screamed _open_ and while Kaoru was the one who was better with emotions, Hikaru wasn’t exactly _dumb_ about it. 

Haruhi was looking warm and fond and there was that lingering edge of _worry_ after the boss had scared the shit out of all of them. Tamaki, instead of acting like an absolute idiot with the knowledge that Haruhi was giving him attention, was _calm._ He said something softly himself, entire expression soft and quiet as Haruhi responded with something that made him _laugh._

It wasn’t one of his room-filling laughs that made people often smile just from hearing it, either. It was something quiet, and soft, and warm, and fond, and _seriously._ Even surrounded by people it was like they were in a world on their own, both of them soft and quiet and… 

Ah. 

Well, then.

Thinking it all through, Hikaru supposed he should have seen it coming. He had, in some way, but he hadn’t thought the day would ever _really_ come. He had half-hoped that nothing would ever change again, but, well. The other day’s scare proved that things could change far too quickly. 

Haruhi was an amazing woman, though, Hikaru thought to himself. There were no words that were enough to describe her and, even in her own way, she was larger than life. It was no wonder Tamaki had latched onto her and Haruhi had soon ended up in his orbit just like the rest of them. She had changed all their lives, at that point, and Hikaru had sort of hoped… 

Well. At least if he had to lose Haruhi before he could even really begin to fight for her, it was to someone like the boss who was just as large as life and would give Haruhi everything she deserved. Besides, Haruhi and Tamaki were good together. 

Somehow, with Kaoru re-entering the room and that thought in mind, it made the whole ordeal seem a little more bearable.

**Honey**

The soft sound of fine china being gently set down on elegant wood had Mitsukuni’s attention snapping to the beautiful piece of cake now in front of him, Takashi giving him a small smile before re-taking his seat. Mitsukuni was beaming at once, grabbing a fork with a cheerful, “Thank you, Takashi!”

Takashi responded with a soft hum, turning his attention back to where Tamaki seemed to be either attempting to take back something the twins had stolen or simply kill them. It was definitely a fun way to wind down from a long day of hosting, in Mitsukuni’s opinion. It was also nice to see that everything was back to as it always had been now that they were certain Tamaki would be safely staying with them. 

“It’s kind of funny, don’t you think?” Mitsukuni looked to Takashi, giving a small smile. “We all didn’t know how much we _really_ needed this club until it was almost gone.” He had always known the Host Club was important to him and Takashi both, but the very idea that they had almost lost it… It was heartbreaking. 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Takashi said after a long moment. “We don’t need this club, but we _do_ want it.” Takashi tilted his head to meet his gaze, lips twitching up in a small smile. “That makes a difference, don’t you think?” 

Mitsukuni giggled at hearing his own words parroted back at him before nodding happily because, well, Takashi was right. If the club really _were_ to disband, he was sure that they would all survive and be okay. They didn’t _need_ each other, but gosh, Mitsukuni really _wanted_ to keep all of his friends for as long as he could. 

“I think you’re absolutely right,” Mitsukuni finally responded, taking another large bite of cake and almost squirming in delight at the perfect mixture of flavors that soaked his tongue. Kyoya always made sure to order the _best_ sweets! 

Pausing now that Kyoya was on his mind, Mitsukuni took another look around the room as the finished off his cake. Kaoru and Hikaru were throwing something back and forth that looked like a small little notebook, both of them cackling and teasing and being terrors. Tamaki was leaping back and forth between them, shouting out a mixture of curses, insults, and pleas as he tried to reclaim the book. 

Takashi was, of course, sitting right beside him and watching the ‘fight’ himself, no doubt trying to decide if he should help or just let the three continue on. Mitsukuni personally had his money on Takashi interfering only to ‘accidentally’ make things worse. 

Haruhi and Kyoya, though, were… Ah! Right next to each other! The two were sitting on one of the couches together and relaxing after their own host duties, Haruhi looking tired as usual and Kyoya, also as usual, busy at work writing things down. 

All-in-all it was a sight as average and everyday as the next and Mitsukuni would have gone right back to devouring his cake if he hadn’t noticed that Kyoya was tilted so Haruhi could _read_ what he was writing. While that was something in of itself considering Kyoya was a rather private person, what really had Mitsukuni falling still with wonder was the fact Kyoya looked to be _encouraging_ it. 

Kyoya was always writing, it seemed, and all of them noticed. Rare was the day, however, that any of them were ever allowed close enough to _read_ what it was he wrote in that book of his. It was no longer odd for Haruhi to try and read over Kyoya’s shoulder when they were next to each other, which had been something in of itself, but now… Now Kyoya was actively encouraging it and _smiling._

Haruhi was leaned in against Kyoya’s shoulder, head almost resting against his chest as she looked down at the book. Tiredness still lingered in her eyes, but she seemed curious and engaged as she pointed to something and then looked up at Kyoya to, no doubt, ask a question. 

Kyoya, shifting to where Haruhi would be more comfortable against him, flipped a few pages _back_ in his book and pointed at something else before talking softly. Both of them were so relaxed and at ease beside each other, Kyoya’s expression soft and tender as his gaze seemed to settle on Haruhi more than the book and… 

Ah. 

Well, then. 

“It seems Haru-chan and Kyo-chan got a lot closer when we weren’t looking,” Mitsukuni spoke up, knowing Takashi would move to look in the same direction he was. “Kyo-chan almost _never_ shares his work with others.” 

“Mm,” Takashi hummed softly, Mitsukuni looking up at him to see a contemplative expression. “They _are_ closer than they used to be, but I don’t think they’re as close as you seem to think, Mitsukuni.” 

Pouting fiercely, Mitsukuni puffed out his cheeks and pointed his fork at Takashi, “ _Boo,_ Takashi, what happened to believing in true love!” At the soft smile that might as well have been a burst of laughter, Mitsukuni grinned as he nudged his foot against Takashi’s chair. “Really, though, I think… I think that if they’re not there already, then they’re on their way.”

“You think so?” Takashi’s expression grew more serious, looking at Kyoya and Haruhi, the two still curled against one another and talking softly. “Why do you think so, Mitsukuni?”

“Well… I sort of expected it, to be honest.” Mitsukuni let his own gaze trail back to the two. It had been a long time since he had seen Kyoya look so happy and content. “Out of everyone, Kyo-chan seemed like he would be the most affected by Haru-chan once she really joined the club.” 

Takashi hummed, a soft chuckle escaping him, “She does have the tendency to change one’s perspective.” _That_ was an understatement, Mitsukuni decided. It was true, though. Haruhi had come into their lives and changed _so much,_ and it had all seemed to be for the better. 

Kyoya had always kept them at a distance, even Tamaki to some extent, so seeing him so open and relaxed with someone he had only known for a few months was _momentous._ Even if Mitsukuni was wrong, which he didn’t think he was, it was still amazing to see Kyoya opening up. 

“Well,” Takashi sighed. “We’ll just have to see what happens.” With that, he was standing up, patting the top of Mitsukuni’s head. “I’ll go help them.” 

Mitsukuni laughed and nodded, jumping up to grab himself another slice of cake as he heard Takashi go over to _help_ Tamaki. It only took a few minutes for the twins to be collapsed in laughter and Tamaki complaining even more than before. 

Stealing one last glance at Kyoya and Haruhi, who were still talking and leaning against each other, Mitsukuni hid his grin behind a bite of cake. No matter how it would end, the next few weeks were going to be _sweet._

**Mori**

Takashi had never been much the type to fill a space with words. He relied on actions more than words considering just how loud actions could speak and, in the case of the Host Club, some actions tended to be closer to screaming than anything else. It was one of the many reasons he had caught on to Haruhi before some of the others and it was one of the reasons he knew when to push and when to pull back. 

Rare was a time when Takashi didn’t know what to do or say to help one of his friends, whether it was a friendly word, a calming gesture, or just a few peaceful moments of companionable silence. There was always something that could be done -- at least, that was what he thought until he stumbled across Tamaki and Kyoya _fighting._

Well, fighting wasn’t quite the right word. They were certainly _arguing,_ but arguments between Tamaki and Kyoya were rarely, if ever, serious. Tamaki argued for certain things and Kyoya argued against spending so much and both argued on what type of events and themes they should do, but it was always in a friendly way. 

Even with Kyoya at his most annoyed he had never actually seemed _upset_ with Tamaki. Now, though… 

The two were in the changing room where they had gone to get some spare towels after an _incident_ with the twins and a fountain. Takashi had followed with an excuse to help after they had been gone for a few minutes, but honestly, he had been afraid of stumbling across exactly what he was seeing. 

The two had been tense and withdrawn in their own ways all day, and now Tamaki was standing completely straight, fists at his side and expression screwed up into something of pure _frustration,_ eyes glazed over with what were no doubt equally frustrated tears. It was nothing like his usual over-the-top ways of ‘fighting’ when there was an argument between them. 

Kyoya wasn’t much better, either, looking… well. Honestly, he looked like Tamaki might, hissing something Takashi couldn’t quite hear while throwing his weight around and gesturing frantically and looking like he had too much energy and nowhere to put it. It was a sight Takashi hadn’t fully seen before, and the closest had been when his family’s private police force had attempted to stop them from following after Tamaki during the disaster that was the Ouran Fair. 

Takashi wasn’t sure whether to try and break the fight up or leave them to it when he heard Tamaki’s voice raising, “-decision like that on your own! You _know_ that she feels the same-”

“ _Don’t you dare._ ” The words were quiet and cold and sharp, Takashi surprised at the amount of _fear_ that was in them. “Don’t you- Don’t you _dare,_ Tamaki.” Kyoya looked desperate. That wasn’t a sight Takashi thought possible. 

Kyoya could be many, _many_ things, but even when he was annoyed or upset or reaching his wit’s end, he was always _composed_ in some way. Now, though, there was no composure about him to be seen. 

His stance was wild and unbalanced, his eyes were blown wide, flyaway hairs stuck to his forehead even as the rest of his hair looked like he had run his hands through it far too many times, and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

Tamaki was the complete opposite and Takashi felt a mixture of fear and worry as he watched the teen take a step forward. His expression was deadly serious, his posture was perfectly straight, and his voice didn’t so much as waver as he took another step forward. “Or _what,_ Kyoya?”

The tension was too much for even Takashi to deal with, and he was careful to stay absolutely silent as he backed away from the door and headed back towards the others. He was half-tempted to tell them all what was going on because Tamaki and Kyoya fighting like that just _didn’t happen,_ but… it had. What’s more, it’s what they were fighting about- Or, well. It was _who_ they were fighting about. 

There was only one ‘she’ that the two could possibly be _fighting_ over, and the realization of that was enough to make Takashi want to sit down. It wasn’t an exaggeration in the least to say that Tamaki and Kyoya had as strong a relationship as Takashi and Mitsukuni. Fights were an unavoidable part of life, but he never thought the two would fight over a girl -- even one as amazing as Haruhi. 

“Takashi?” Mitsukuni, who had been doing his best to dry Usa-chan off with one of the already wet towels, looked at him with a frown. “What’s wrong?” Ah, but then, Takashi never could keep anything from him. 

Giving it a moment of thought, Takashi kept his voice quiet as he sat down next to Mitsukuni. “Tamaki and Kyoya.” Mitsukuni’s frown deepened. “They’re fighting.”

“What?” Hm. So it was as startling to hear as it was to say. Good to know. “What do you mean? Tama-chan and Kyo-chan don’t fight- You sure they weren’t just arguing over something silly again?”

Takashi was shaking his head before Mitsukuni even finished, “No, it wasn’t a simple argument.” He was almost certain that if he went back there to check on them again, they would be rolling around on the floor trying to punch each other. 

Mitsukuni shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but it wasn’t his voice that filled the air first. “Mori-senpai?” Haruhi, dripping wet from where she, the twins, and Mitsukuni had all tumbled into a fountain that had been brought into the room, was looking at him with worry that she was trying to hide. “Is… Are Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai alright? I saw you went back to check on them…”

Haruhi, usually calm and rather collected and dismissive of the Host Club antics, was _fidgeting._ She wasn’t quite meeting his eye, her own gaze kept trailing towards the direction of the changing rooms, and she kept shifting her weight, unconsciously getting ready to move either forward or back towards the exit, and… 

Ah. 

Well, then. 

Takashi hadn’t quite expected for their club to deal with a love triangle, but he supposed it made sense considering the types of personalities that filled the room. Tamaki and Kyoya both having feelings for Haruhi and fighting over her was one thing, but to know that Haruhi felt the same for one, if not both, of them was… Well. 

Mitsukuni had been right when he last said that whatever happened among them would be interesting. Takashi just managed to resist shaking his head, giving a simple nod instead, “They were looking for more towels.” 

“And they’re taking that long?” Haruhi was already heading towards the changing room before she even finished speaking. “I’ll go check on them.” 

“Hm,” Mitsukuni hummed, hugging a damp Usa-chan to his chest. “Do you think that’s going to help or make things worse?” 

Takashi stood up, looking towards where Kaoru and Hikaru were talking about something, before giving a sharp nod and looking back to Mitsukuni, “Worse. Let’s give them space.”

“Okay!” Mitsukuni skipped over to the twins, grabbing Hikaru’s arm. “C’mon, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, we have places to go and things to do!” Takashi made sure to grab Kaoru even as the two started to argue. 

He let himself give one last glance back towards the direction of their other three members, sighing softly to himself. He wasn’t sure how it would end, but he hoped it worked out for all of them.

**Renge and The Host Club**

Renge knew she could get carried away when she was focused on something important, but she wasn’t as unobservant as the members of the Host Club seemed to think she was. Yes, alright, she let her obsessions get the best of her sometimes, but she was proudly unapologetic about who she was and _that,_ she figured, was the reason she was one of the first that _noticed._

The Host Club boys had always functioned like a well-oiled machine. Even when an argument or fight was happening between some of them, their customers never suffered the effects. Or at least, their customers _used_ to never suffer the effects. Now, however, the changes in the room were like glaring, neon signs that Renge and the rest of the Host Club customers noticed day after day. 

The changes, Renge figured, had started not long after the Ouran Fair had ended. There had been no glaring signs or huge fights, but for a few days everyone had been _closer._ The others had seemed to gravitate towards Tamaki more than ever before, and even her precious Kyoya had seemed unnecessarily stressed during the time. 

The others had calmed down and returned to their work and settled back into their regular personalities as the days went on, however. Honey and Mori were back to being the perfect duo, the twins continued to charm everyone with their forbidden brotherly love, and, well… they were the only ones that had gone back to normal. 

Renge hadn’t been certain, at first, but the more she watched, the more she realized that something was happening between Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi. She hadn’t been the only one to notice, either. 

“You really think they were in a fight?” The customers of the Host Club were varied and diverse in their personality, but the _regulars_ knew their boys well, and it was with them Renge shared her worries. “Over _each other?_ ” 

“It makes _perfect_ sense!” Renge just barely held herself back from slamming her hands on the table, instead grabbing her teacup. “Let’s look at the facts, after all. Tamaki and Haruhi have always had a close relationship, but that revolved around Haruhi brushing off and laughing at Tamaki’s over-the-top gestures and affections. Now, though, Haruhi _welcomes_ them.”

Renge pointed to the perfect example that was happening right in front of them, Tamaki talking softly to Haruhi in the corner about something between customers. Renge couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but their postures were nothing but open to each other, and Tamaki wasn’t being _dramatic_ in his affections, instead he was being _charming_. Not Host Club charming, either, but _actually charming._

“Renge,” one of the girls said quietly, almost a whisper of her name. “Do you really think… Do you think it’s happened? Really?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” another one snapped, Renge looking over to see she was flustered and uncertain. “I mean, we’ve all hoped, but we know that it’s never going to really _change._ ”

“You don’t think so?” Renge raised her hand to cover her mouth as she gave a single laugh. She let her eyes stay hard. “Then why don’t you look again.” 

All of them did, Renge satisfied when they watched as Tamaki brushed a stray lock of hair out of Haruhi’s eyes. Before the change that seemed to have happened, Haruhi would have rolled his eyes, made a joke, and then calmly walked away. Now, though? Haruhi _flushed,_ a soft pink color spreading across his cheeks as he looked up at Tamaki with a look that was in no way uncommon in the Host Club.

It was an effort for all of them, Renge was certain, to hold in their screams. Renge herself knew it was a challenge, and the other girls seemed to agree, one of them whispering a soft, “Am I dreaming? That has to be it. I have to be dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming,” Renge assured her, getting control back over herself. “Because this is better than any dream. Quickly, all of you, look at Kyoya!”

The girls, bless them, did as they were told, all of them looking over to Kyoya who had been with a few customers. Typically, when dealing with customers, Kyoya’s attention was utterly and completely on them as he promoted the club, but now… His attention was torn. Kyoya’s single-minded focus, something that she had always admired once her daydreams had been shattered to show her reality, was no longer there.

Even as he said something to the customers, his attention was straying, gaze skipping over to where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing and still talking. The two seemed to have blocked out the entire world around them and no doubt didn’t even notice, but Kyoya was _watching_ them. 

The girls at the table all sucked in sharp breaths and Renge knew that they saw the same thing she did in Kyoya’s _open_ expression; a potent mix of longing and fear and hope and _feelings._ Renge could almost faint from it all.

Thankfully, she had the regulars come to the same conclusion she had, all of them hissing and whispering at each other, “ _It’s a love triangle._ ”

“It’s a love triangle!” Renge shouted, throwing herself to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table. “At long last! The tension! The drama! The broken and reforged trusts!” Renge spun around, hand to her heart as she almost fell over from all of the emotion coursing through her. 

“Tamaki, the prince of our wonderful club, fallen at last for the commoner that came in and thoroughly changed his world! Haruhi, simple and sweet Haruhi, finally falling for the Host Club charms that have captured us all -- _but wait._ It can never be that simple for Kyoya, the dark horse, has _also_ developed feelings for Haruhi!”

All of the regulars tittered and sniffled and a few of them even cooed with a soft, “How _tragic!_ ” And it was! It was completely _tragic._ “Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai have been best friends for so long, and now…” 

“And now!” Renge shouted, collapsing back in her chair as it all was just too much for her. “And now… Their bonds are being tested. They’re being torn apart by _love._ Their feelings, so new and overwhelming, all for the same person… How can their friendship withstand it?”

When she looked up most of the girls were crying or hugging and supporting each other, “No- It’s too sad, Renge! Kyoya-senpai doesn’t stand a chance!” 

“You don’t think so?” Renge chuckled, the sound low and deep as she spun around in her seat and pointed at what she knew she would see. “Then what do you think of _that!_ ” 

There, across the room, Kyoya had finished talking with the customers he had been with and was now speaking with Haruhi over something. They couldn’t hear what it was, but it didn’t matter. They all saw what they needed to. Kyoya was _smiling,_ happy and honest as he gently laughed at something Haruhi said, the younger’s face screwed up in an embarrassed pout. 

He mumbled or whined something else, Kyoya laughing _again_ \-- twice in one day! in one conversation! -- and Renge watched as Haruhi _softened._ His expression was soft and happy as he watched Kyoya laugh. It was a look the girls knew well, and Renge was not surprised when there was more screaming and shouting. 

It was a tragic tale, Renge supposed. Best friends torn apart by their love for an outsider who seemed to have feelings for them both. It was _tragic_ and Renge couldn’t wait to add it to the manga’s next volume. 

Ready to turn back and jump in with the discussions with the girls, Renge paused as movement from Kyoya caught her eye. 

Kyoya had headed to the other side of the room towards Tamaki, black book closed at his side as he seemed to give his full attention to the other. Renge half-expected drama and fighting, but instead she watched as the two talked and laughed and looked… Well, actually, they looked… 

Ah.

Well, then. 

Renge finally turned around in her seat to reclaim her teacup, hiding behind it for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. The love triangle of the Ouran High School Host Club, she realized, had just become a _lot_ more intriguing. 

**Fall In Love**

Kyoya liked to think that he was rather composed in most matters of day-to-day life. While some of his friends could be… _frustrating,_ he was often able to stay on task and complete whatever needed to be done. Rare was a time when he let his frustrations get the better of him, or, perhaps more eloquently, rare was the _person_ who caused his frustrations to get the better of him. 

It just so happened, due to the unfortunate circumstances of his very existence, that every single one of his friends counted as that rarity. 

“Why don’t we just wake them up and ask them, then!” Hikaru’s ‘quiet’ voice was hardly quiet at all, and the only one with a worse quiet voice was Honey. The fact Honey was even _awake_ at such a _god-awful_ early time felt like some great cosmic insult that Kyoya was not a particular fan of. “Besides, the Boss is usually up by now, anyways- _Ow!_ ” 

Someone had hit Hikaru in the back of the head. Kyoya had his money on Kaoru, who had a much nicer quiet voice as he hissed a soft, “We are _not_ just going to ask them, Hikaru! Plus, I don’t know about you, but _I’m_ not waking Kyoya-senpai up.”

The four of them had been arguing about something ever since Kyoya had been dragged from his peaceful, restful, _wonderful_ sleep. He had been trying to fall back into it since he had woken up, but the _vagueness_ of whatever they were arguing about was just intriguing enough to have Kyoya clinging to consciousness. They were lucky it was a weekend and he could simply take a nap later in the day. He would need one considering he was sleeping on the _floor._

Honestly, the next time Tamaki suggested something as stupid as a _sleepover_ with _every single one of them_ setting up blankets and sleeping bags _on the floor,_ Kyoya would… Well, he wasn’t really sure. Rare was the time he could actually _deny_ Tamaki. Perhaps he would distract the other by taking him and Haruhi on some sort of weekend vacation so he wouldn’t have to deal with the others. That sounded like a rather nice idea, now that he thought about it. 

“-driving me nuts! I _have to know!_ ” Ah, right. The idiots arguing while he was trying to sleep. The only thing that kept him from getting up were the warm bodies curled up on either side of him. Tamaki was tucked against his side and using his arm as a pillow, face tucked into his neck to where Kyoya could feel warm air with every soft breath of his. 

“Maybe we should just wait until they say something. It _is_ kind of personal, Hika-chan.” On his other side was Haruhi, the girl half on top of his chest and resting somewhere right around his heart. He was half-certain she was probably awake and trying to figure out whatever the idiots were arguing about like Kyoya was. 

“For the _last time_ I’m telling you once and for all.” Hm. Kaoru sounded rather serious. That was unusual for him- “Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are the ones dating each other!” 

Ah. 

“No, they’re not!” Hikaru raised his voice again, sounding absolutely exasperated. “It’s the Boss and _Haruhi_ that are dating each other! I _saw_ the looks they were giving each other!” 

_Ah._

“Don’t fight, you two, you’re both wrong,” Honey ‘lectured,’ Kyoya picturing his pleased smile far too easily when he next spoke. “It’s Kyo-chan and Haru-chan that are dating each other!” 

Ah… 

“No,” Mori chimed in softly. “Tamaki and Kyoya are fighting over Haruhi.” 

Well, then. 

Kyoya took a moment to think on how to respond to his _idiot_ friends, cursing Tamaki, the lucky bastard, for still being asleep. He wasn’t too thrilled with Haruhi, either, considering he could feel her shaking from trying to hold in laughter against him. 

“Wait.” Kaoru suddenly sounded like he was having a revelation. “What if we’re _all_ right about this?” The silence was sharp and sudden and Kyoya made a small mental note to take Kaoru’s side the next time he and Hikaru fought. He was obviously the other semi-intelligent one, after all. “What if they’re _all_ dating each other?”

Hikaru gave a soft, “Huh.” Kyoya could easily picture him shaking his head. “You know, you might have a point? It would explain why we both saw the Boss acting like he was a couple with both of them.” 

“It’d explain why I saw Haru-chan and Kyo-chan so close together, too,” Honey piped in. “Takashi, are you _sure_ they were fighting about who liked Haru-chan more?” What? Where on earth did they get such a ridiculous idea- Ah. No, Kyoya probably knew _exactly_ what that had been about. 

There was a long silence, Mori’s tone having a hint of frustration as he finally answered with a quiet, “No.” 

“So then…” Hikaru trailed off, the silence swelling in the air. “You mean… _all_ of them…?” Idiots. They were all, every single one of them, idiots.

Feeling Tamaki shift against him, Kyoya opened his eyes before he could think about pretending to still be asleep. It was worth it to watch, even with his poor vision, Tamaki’s face scrunching up a few times as he blinked himself awake, yawning for a long moment and then stretching out as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

For once, it didn’t take him long to realize something was happening, his eyes widening as he shifted against Kyoya and saw the other four no doubt staring at them, “Oh… good morning. Why are you all staring?”

“They’re trying to figure out if all three of us are dating each other,” Haruhi chimed in, giving up all pretenses of being asleep as she stretched out a bit herself before settling down on top of Kyoya like she had been. When Kyoya shot her a look, she only gave him a smirk. Brats, the both of them. “Apparently they weren’t sure which one of us was dating who at first, though.” 

Haruhi’s look up to the four seemed to jolt all of them into talking, excuses and explanations flying through the air as they tried to explain away their nosiness. Kyoya sighed, giving up all hope of anymore sleep for the moment as he finally pushed himself to sit up. 

Haruhi didn’t bother moving much, only letting herself shift down to rest her head on his thigh as she happily watched their idiot friends dig their graves. Kyoya glanced at Tamaki to see his reaction to the madness only to blink as his glasses gently slid onto his face, Tamaki smiling softly at him with a quiet, “Better?”

“Much, thank you,” Kyoya hummed, sparing a moment of thought on whether what he was about to do was a good idea or not considering their audience. He then decided he didn’t care, catching Tamaki by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a soft, warm kiss that the other was melting into at once. The following silence in the room as Kyoya let Tamaki go was a gift, truly. 

“For the record,” Haruhi laughed. “That last guess of yours wasn’t wrong.” With that, she was sitting up and giving Kyoya a quick kiss, one that was becoming so wonderfully familiar and was so bright Kyoya could almost taste her smile. A moment later and she was giving the same kiss to Tamaki, who looked delightedly pleased and flushed. “If you’re all done speculating about our love lives, though, we should probably get up and get some breakfast. It’s pretty late in the morning already, after all.” 

Kyoya counted down the seconds in his head, completely unsurprised when the silence broke and the other four started talking over each other again. Honey was screaming and twirling in delight, Mori looked happily pleased, and the twins were dramatically sobbing over ‘Haruhi’s lost innocence’ as Haruhi tried to shake off their hugs. It was the last one that almost had Kyoya snorting in laughter. 

Watching the scene for a long moment, Kyoya finally decided that a bit of a lazy morning wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Lying back down on the mess of blankets Haruhi and Tamaki put together, Kyoya already had an arm open the second before Tamaki latched onto him and snuggled into his side with quiet giggles, “Shouldn’t we be helping Haruhi deal with that?” 

“They’ll calm down eventually,” Kyoya said, pulling Tamaki closer to him and softly kissing his cheek. “Besides, the more rest I get, the easier I’ll be able to put up with whatever ideas you have for today’s ‘adventure.’” 

Kyoya closed his eyes, letting himself rest and drift to the sound of Tamaki’s laughter, Haruhi’s voice, and the sound of all his friends being their usual selves. 

It wasn’t a bad way to spend a weekend, really.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you liked this story and want to read more like it then be sure to check out my tumblr at ibelieveinahappilyeverafter!](http://ibelieveinahappilyeverafter.tumblr.com)


End file.
